Mutant (USUK)
by USUKshippments
Summary: USUK Arthur a mutant in the new world has finally out run his buyers and watchers only to end up finding Alfred... or did Alfred find him..? rated M for the future!
1. Chapter 1

In a infected world full of beasts and chaos a new government was founded. One That allowed the rich and powerful to stay on top.. only to leave the poor and unworthy to the beasts. Of course in the beginning many were infected. Though if one were survive a beasts the attack causing there bodies to change into these mutants.. though some were found beautiful with these mutations causing the special ones to be in high demand on the black market for sex, parts, or just a pretty little slave. But there were others who feasted on the flesh of what they once were and what they had become. Now the mutants live in the un-quarantined area fearing everyday that somebody will separate them from their family and sell them or just to be killed by a ongoing watcher..

*Hey everybody! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I would really like your guys reviews and any pointers that could help me along the way! Thank you so much on reading I'll try to write a new chapter every week if you guys would like that! ^^ thanks again for reading!

Run. That was the only thought running through his mind. Arthur was running through through the frozen rain. With the sound of dogs and sirens in the distance. He had made it out of the unquarantined area. His bare feet stung as he urged his body to keep moving. The sound of sirens growing fainter causing him to began to slow down. He looked back to see the area had been covered in a mist that was being constantly cut through like a knife by the rain. He slowly began to walk trying to find a shelter. His body was slowly growing slower until he felt it giving in. His knees wobbled as he kept walking when he noticed a light in the distance only to reach out, "Help!..." he let out with the rest of his strength before he fell to the ground.

Alfred awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of the rains pitter patter against his roof, sounding as if children were running across it. He slowly began to sit up as he ran his fingers through his knotted hair. His body shuddered as he felt a sudden chill running through the air. He looked over toward his alarm clock to find it the starting of the witching hour, "damn,' he yawned as he stretched. He turned on his lamp, Blinking a couple times to get his eyes use to the sudden light. He heard a call from outside causing him to jump. He looked over toward his window curiously. He cautiously stood up and walked toward his window to look through the rain and fog.. He raised a brow wondering what he had heard when he noticed a small movement. His eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his robe and placed on his slippers. He ran outside, "hello!" he called out only to hear a small groan. He went to the noise to trip over an unknown object. He slowly got up of the mud and looked back to find the nearly frozen male. He slowly walked toward the figure to notice the scrapes at his face, feet, and hands. He cautiously touched the others icy hand..

After all the poking and prodding of the stranger Alfred determined that he had passed out and not entirely dead.. but close to it. He slowly picked him up the smaller male letting out a small grunt before he slowly walked back into his home. He brought the male onto the couch quickly beginning to strip the other of the soaked frozen clothes. He jumped back when he had taken off the others shirt. Two small wings emerged. One seemed quite crushed the blood dried over some of the pure white feathers. He quickly grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom coming back to the living room. He moved the being on their back as he quickly began to clean the wound and wrap it up. This wasn't the best treatment for the injured but this is the best alfred could do he would have to take the man to his brother. Soon after wrapping the wing he noticed the stranger shiver. He grabbed a blanket that was on the side of the warn down couch draping it over the man. He sighed while he touched the others body still noticing how it was cold to the touch. Alfred eyed the other.. it didn't seem like he would be waking in a while. He finally made up his mind and stripped to his boxers and held the man close to his own body trying to warm him up. He tried to stay awake throughout warming the other but couldn't help falling asleep with the other in his arms.

Arthur's eyes opened wide as he quickly took in his surroundings as if he were a scared animal. He tried to get up but with no avail.. he felt an arm around his waist tighten in grip causing him to jolt and try harder to get out of the hold.

Alfred's eyes slowly began to open as he felt thrashing in his arms.. he slowly loosened his grip for the stranger to fall to the floor.

Arthur quickly got up and turned to his savior… or enemy. He didn't know which one he was.

Alfred look toward the stranger and slowly sat up. He lifted his hands over his head as if he were trying to show he was unarmed, "H-hey.." He stuttered out a bit nervously while he eyed the other. "I found you in the rain last night.. You had passed out. I brought you in and patched you up.."

Arthur still kept his gaze on the man only to shiver noticing that he was completely nude. Quickly he grabbed the blanket from the couch covering himself. He could feel a rub of a bandage over his injured wing making him wince. "You… you saw what I am..?" He asked nervously,

"Yes.. but don't worry you're safe here for now." Alfred said as he watched the other tensely look around, "The watchers rarely ever come out here.. your safe."

Arthur slowly nodded but kept looking around.

"What are you anyways..? I've seen the unquarantined before.. yet you aren't scary.. or eating me right now…" Arthur rolled his eyes at the last comment,

"Oh yes let the human think that anyone one different is going to eat them.." Arthur let out annoyed. "I'll answer your questions after you answer mine. Why are you in your boxers? and why am I naked?" The brit asked even a little more pissed off.

"I had to strip you down your clothes were drenched and beginning to frost over.. and the best way to warm up somebody is by skin to skin contact." Alfred answered quickly not want the grumpy brit to think him a pervert, "I-Im alfred by the way.."

"Arthur." He said as he held out his hand to alfred finally he let out a small sigh.. "I guess I should still thank you for saving me and not just throwing me back to the dogs." he let out as he shook Alfred's hand not looking him in the eye.

"Well if that was you thanking me then you're welcome.." alfred said with a soft smile letting go of Arthur's hand.

*there we go first chapter! do you like? Ill try to bring out what happened to arthur more through out the story! Love you guys!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Yay another chapter! now we get to hear more about what Arthur was running from! Enjoy!*

Arthur sat at a small wooden dining table munching grumpily at crackers that had been given to him by Alfred, before he went to find something for Arthur to wear since his torn wet clothes wouldn't do the brit any good. which left Arthur to stew in his memories of the night before.

The reason why he had tried to escape the unquarantined zone in the first place was that he had been captured by some dogs and watchers who then proceeded to take him to a auction house and put him up for the highest bidder. The watchers who had captured him in the first place really didn't have an idea for personal space as they stripped him down showing the customers just what they were buying. "Number 410 who calls himself arthur is around the age of twenty through twenty five. His mutation has given him these," one of the head watchers called out on a microphone to the forcefully pull out one of the brits wing. "He's overall in good health and condition. No scrapes or bruises.." the watcher then proceeded to let his gloved finger slide down Arthur's bare chest causing the brit to blush darkly and try to slap the man's hand away, "Obviously he's a fighter but I'm sure none of you would have a problem with breaking him in." He said with a mere chuckle with a small purr in his voice. The audience watching seemed to laugh along with the watcher making Arthur glare toward the crowd with a look that could kill. "Now come on here folks he's tied up he can't hurt you.." Then what seemed to be in a matter of seconds people suddenly surround arthur forcing his mouth open to see his teeth, touching and groping his body,

"So the man said you have fight..? Mm I quite like that.." A younger git said with a smirk as he let his hand easily caress Arthur's wing. "You look so fragile too.." he purred now letting his hand began to slowly run down Arthur's body causing Arthur to try to jerk away. The man grinned before pulling back only to pull a blade out of his pocket, "Mmm look the key to your escape right in front of you," he said swinging the blade back and forth in front of Arthur who let out a growl in response. He smirked and placed the Blade into his coat pocket, "I'll be seeing you later.."

The watcher sent the audience back to their seats after a few more minutes of they're groping and sent Arthur into a separate room with the other mutants who had already been shown to the crowd. Arthur could hear the echo of the watchers voice over the microphone while he introduced the next mutant. after a couple more mutants were brought in, the bidding had commenced. Arthur flinched every time he heard the watchers gavel slam down while he yelled out "SOLD!" Then watchers would come into the room and grab whatever mutant that had just been sold and take them to god knows where.

Soon the watchers came for Arthur he wasn't going to give in without a fight. He thrashed kicked and even tried to bite the men only for them to take hold of Arthur's wings and pull back making Arthur suddenly stop thrashing instantly. The watchers seemed to grin as they then dragged Arthur out to another room.. "your buyer made it clear for you to be dressed when he comes.." Arthur put on the cotton shirt and pants happy to at least not feel as vulnerable as he did before naked. While he turned around hearing the door open. It was the younger man that he had seen during the auction show..

The man smirked and waved the two watchers out of the room. Arthur glared as the man circled him. "Mmm the others put up quite a fight for you.. but who wouldn't.." He purred letting his fingers go through Arthur's hair causing the brit to try and jerk back only for the man to grab hold of his hair roughly pulling it up making Arthur look at him, "It won't take long for me to break you in.." he let out in a growl pushing arthur back letting go of his hair at the same time causing arthur to hit against the wall. "I bet you're a bit curious on why I had them clothe you?.." He let out his voice dropping back to a purr as he put his hands against the wall either side of Arthur's head. He leaned in closely to Arthur's ear, "I don't like people getting to see my toys." He said before letting his tongue slowly go up the side of Arthur's ear. To then suddenly bite it roughly, making the brit wince.

"I'm not your toy, Y-You don't own me." Arthur growled out as he tried to push the bastard back with his tied hands only to feel the wanks hands go around his neck and push him up against the wall till his feet weren't touching the ground.

"See when you say those things you make me angry Arthur.." he growled out to then let Arthur drop to the ground, "and you wouldn't want me angry would you?.. No of course not." he let out while watching arthur pant and cough.

"You sick fucking bastard!" Arthur finally let out as he catched his breath and quickly tried to lunge at the man only to feel the others hands go past his neck and to only one of his wings.

"Shame I really didn't want to clip your wings.." he let out with a small sigh only for a snap to sound through the room and be accompanied by Arthur's cries.. tears ran down his face as he felt his wing be broken. "Now be a good boy." He let out as he forced the shirt arthur was wearing over his wings. He then grabbed Arthur's arms and dragged him to his feet. "Now don't fight back.." He purred out taking Arthur now by the chin and forcefully brought his lips to his own and letting his tongue dip into Arthur's mouth greedily.

Arthur's mind went back to his first meeting with this wank trying to remember where he had placed his blade. As the man violated his mouth with tongue arthur let out small moans and whimpers as if showing he had given in. Only for his tied hands to run down the man's body. Arthur prayed the git couldn't feel his hand slip into his jacket. he felt the handle to the blade.. Arthur slowly wrapped his hands around it before taking it out of his jacket. He grinned biting the man's tongue forcing him to pull back giving him enough room to strike. He quickly rose his tied hands and brought it down quickly stabbing the man in his abdomen. He then pulled out the knife and made quick work of cutting off the ropes around his wrists. Arthur stood walking toward the door only for the man to grab his ankle causing Arthur to drop his blade, "I'm going to find you wherever you go.. and I'm going to break each bone in your wings then pull off each feather." He let out as he smiled madly up at Arthur.

"Big talk coming from a man on the floor," Arthur growled out only to quickly run out of the room.. and that's all he did for the rest of that night.. Run.

"Arthur..?" Arthur was suddenly pushed out of his thoughts when he looked up to see Alfred looking back down at him.

"Wh-What is it?" Arthur let out quickly straightening his back. Alfred slowly let his hand come out and wipe away a wetness against Arthur's cheeks, as he had done so he had noted how the brit had seemed to flinch away when his hand came in contact with his cheek,

"Your crying." Alfred said as he looked at Arthur a bit worried.

"I'm fine." Arthur let out a bit too quickly, "And I'll be even better once I have clothes." He said, quickly changing the subject.

Alfred eyed Arthur for one more moment before he nodded, "I found some clothes for you but they might be a bit too big." he said with a small sigh. Arthur shook his head,

"It's fine I'm just happy for something other than a blanket." Arthur said feeling the awkward tension from before slowly dissipate.

"Good, I set them out in the guest bedroom it's just down the hall." Alfred said with a kind smile. Arthur nodded as he got up and began to walk to the toward the guest bedroom. He stopped in doorway of the guest bedroom. Alfred turned toward Arthur only able to see his back wondering why the he had stopped,

"Thank you.. for your kindness." Arthur said in a gentle tone before closing the door behind him.

Alfred chuckled, "You're welcome," he let out with a soft smile as he looked toward the closed door. There was a knock at the door causing Alfred to pull his gaze from the the guest bedroom door and towards the front door. He walked toward slowly hoping it was who he thought it was. Slowly he opened the front door only for the suspicious look on his face vanish. The man at the front door wore dark brown pants and a rather large red sweater his hair color almost the same as Alfred's while his eyes were a most brilliant violet tone, "Mattie!" he said happily hugging the smaller man.

"Alfred please let go.. you're crushing me." Mattie let out in his usual soft tone as he pried his brother off of himself. Alfred merely chuckled letting go and allowing his brother to come inside before he closed the door behind him. "Now what was with all this nonsense about an injured bird wing..?" Mattie asked looking over toward his brother only to hear footsteps behind him.

Arthur had come out of the guest bedroom dressed in a rather large black faded band t-shirt and some grey sweat pants with straps that he had to tie tightly around his waist, to keep them from falling. "Alfred.. who's this..?" He asked noticing the other male who was holding a rather large case at his side.

"This is Mattie my brother, Don't worry he won't hurt you. He's here to help your injury." Alfred said as he looked toward Arthur, He couldn't help but admire the way the brit looked for a moment. Mattie raised a brow,

"Alfred why on earth were you asking me about mending broken wings then?" Mattie asked now awfully confused. Alfred chuckled as he walked over toward Arthur,

"I'm going to show him.. alright?" Alfred asked in a soft tone while looking toward the brit. Arthur slowly nodded as he slowly turned his body and let Alfred lift the back of his shirt. The wing that had not been injured stretched out easily but the wrapped one stayed folded tightly against his back. Mattie's eyes widened as he watched the others wings,

"I'll… I'll see what I can do."

*YAY second chapter finished! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I know I'm enjoying writing it at least ^^ I'll try to write the next chapter soon! Love you guys thank you for reading!*


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred watched with a sinking feeling in his chest. Arthur now had tears streaming down his face while Mattie kept twisting the wing trying to order the bones to his will.

"Alfred I need you to try to calm Arthur down if he thrashes at all it might make this worse.." Mattie said as he putting one of the bones back in place causing Arthur to let out a cry making him try to pull away by instinct.

Alfred nodded and came up closer to face arthur slowly brushing the others sweat dampened bangs out of his face, "Hey Arthur you're doing great.. You're almost done.." He let out in a calming tone as he smiled toward the Brit. He took Arthur's hand giving it a small comforting squeeze.

Arthur seemed to have at least stop thrashing as he kept his eyes locked with Alfred's.

"Alright Arthur just one more alright..?" Mattie said with a soft smile as he noticed the brit nod. He popped the last one back into its socket causing Arthur to wince and gasp while his hand squeezed Alfred's tightly.

"All done, you did a perfect job Arthur.." Alfred let out as if he were talking to a child whom just got there first shot. He pet Arthur's head causing him to lean into the others touch.

Mattie smiled noticing his brother comfort the mutant, "Alright I'm just go to wrap it up.." He said as he took some gauze and tape out to then carefully wrap Arthur's wing, "I would give it a couple months.." Mattie said as he grabbed some pills out of his bag, "Take a couple of these before you go to bed it'll help with the pain.."

Arthur nodded taking the pills, "Thank you for your kindness.." He said down at the floor.

Mattie nodded, "Of course but you should thank Alfred the most if he hadn't cleaned and wrapped up your wing like he did.. well you might only have one wing right now.." He said as he turned to the kitchen turning on the sink washing his hands as he peeked from the into the living room for a moment watching his brother smile down at Arthur.

Arthur blushed a bit embarrassed noticing that he was still clutching Alfred's hand, "Y-Yes thank you for helping me. I'll leave as soon as you would like me too.." He said as he let go of Alfred's hand and began to slowly sit up..

Alfred's eyes widened, "Wait you don't have to leave. I-I mean.." Alfred grew embarrassed quickly, "You should at least stay until your wing heals.."

Arthur was a bit surprised by the others response it was illegal to have mutants in your home unless you had the right kind of money. Alfred had already taken a large risk in saving him and not handing him over to a watcher. "I shouldn't, me being here could bring your horrible luck.." He said as he gnawed his lip nervously looked down at his hands in his lap.

Alfred's brows furrowed at the thought of Arthur being anywhere but by his side, "I'll take the risk then." He said as he smiled toward Arthur.

Arthur looked to the other in confusion, "W-What..? Alfred thats stupid you cant do that you would be putting yourself in danger."

Alfred chuckled patting Arthur's head, "Arthur if I send you out there you're practically dead with that wing of yours still healing.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if knowing I did that.."

Arthur slowly nodded, "Fine.. but I'm leaving as soon as I heal up I don't want to cause you or Mathew any trouble then I already have.."

Alfred smirked, "Trust me you haven't caused any trouble to us. If anything you've helped us out, nothing exciting happens like this ever.." He answered with a soft smile.

Matthew rolled his eyes from his brothers choice of words, "Not exactly exciting Alfred to have a wounded man be at your front door in the middle of the night.. Lets just say it gives us something to actually do.." Mattie said as he dried his hands on a dish rag with a small smile.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah what Mattie said!" He said with a smile looking down towards the small Brit.

Arthur nodded with a light blush, "Alright.. Well I'm going to lie down for a bit.." He said as he stood up wincing feeling his wing wanting to stretch out but the wrapping not allowing it. "Thank you for everything Mathew, " he said with a small smile towards the brother. He turned and walked to his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Alfred seemed like he was in a bit of a trance staring at the door that was just closed,

"He sure is good looking isn't he..?" Mathew asked with a small grin and a raise of his eyebrow.

Alfred went a bit pink, "U-uhm yeah.." He said as he turned away from the door towards his brother, "Thanks again bro for helping.."

Matthew nodded, "No problem Alfred.. But you must remember the dangers, the watchers are starting to get more active around town and doing more random house checks.. Please be safe." He said as he grabbed his bag and began to head out the door.

"You know I'm always am!" Alfred called to his younger brother as he walked out the door. _I'll have to be safe… for Arthur's sake._

*YAY another chapter… Please don't hate me.. With the time of breaking a laptop and having to go through a buying a house with my family you should feel more sorry for me then angry about the very late update.. T^T Seriously though I love you guys and I will start working on the next chapter right away! Sorry its so short i promise the next one to be longer!*


End file.
